


Behind a Pain of Glass

by Aaron_The_Th0t



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Doesn't have past memories from the manor, F/M, Implied past Damien/Reader, M/M, Multi, This starts off kinda slow a bit, To hell, Welcome, Will be adding tags as I go, Y/N is stuck in the mirror but doesn't realize, and such, literally just wrote prologue today, possible mentions of suicide/self harm, so watch out, there will be some heavy themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_Th0t/pseuds/Aaron_The_Th0t
Summary: You couldn’t remember much, but you were fine with that. Your whole world was right in front of you. Gateways that, when pressed, sent you on adventures with Mark. A date, Van adventures, your world, your life. All your actions were set, but that didn’t bother you, you were happy. The few times you did have choices, they were set in stone, more gateways.What happens when your emotions begin to spill over into a time you can't remember? What happens when a doorway opens and everything you knew was turned on it's side





	Behind a Pain of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in the MCU (Markiplier Cinematic Universe) fandom. I hope you enjoy!

You couldn’t remember much, but you were fine with that. Your whole world was right in front of you. Gateways that, when pressed, sent you on adventures with Mark. A date, Van adventures, your world, your life. All your actions were set, but that didn’t bother you, you were happy. The few times you did have choices, they were set in stone, more gateways.

You’ve seen them all except one, the ending you’ve never managed to reach. Couldn’t bring yourself to reach. In the date, where you shoot Mark instead of Dark.

You don’t know how long you’ve been here, in this world, separated from everyone else by glass, time doesn’t really work here, but you know it’s been long enough to review every world so many times, you’ve missed nothing. Nothing but that one ending.

You played the Date over. You were shaking by the time the choice arrived, how could you knowingly shoot Mark? He was all you knew in here, the Hero.

You muttered an apology under your breath as you hit the gateway to the Chocolate Ending.

The gun goes off, Mark dropping to the ground. Dark, still looking like Mark, approaches you, “You made the right call,” he starts, “come here, it’s okay.”

Dark hugs you, “it’s okay.”

The scene changes.

“Oh man, I am so sorry, are you okay? You had to kill somebody… I feel so bad. Buyt, hey, it’s okay, we’re here now, we can continue the date with some ice cream.”

You drown the rest out for a few seconds as the ice cream is grabbed, and can’t help but notice you don’t feel as bad as you thought for killing Mark. In fact, some side of you seems happy, and another seems distraught on the date, knowing it’s Dark.

You snapped back into the moment as you sat down for ice cream.

“And, erm, get to know each other. Really, personally.” he gestures to your ice cream, “go ahead”.

You look down and static arises.

You look back up, and a wave of… some sort of emotion you can’t place rushes over you as you see his face.

“Oops. Looks like you made the wrong choice… but now we are going to be together… FOREVER.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the short first chapter, the next will be longer and get into more detail!  
> If you want to come find me I am on tumblr, my name is theclientofthots!


End file.
